


Powerless

by Morwen



Series: SPN one-shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Sexy Times
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: Sam ist nicht der einzige, der unter den Konsequenzen der letzten Schlacht zu leiden hat.





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> ... und da ich schon dabei bin, have some more.  
>  Sorry für den Kitsch, da müsst ihr jetzt durch.

Die Gasse lag verlassen da.

Die heruntergekommenen Wohnhäuser, die zu beiden Seiten in den Nachthimmel hinaufragten, tauchten den nassen Asphalt mit ihren langen Schatten in tiefste Dunkelheit.

Sam konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen, als er den schmalen Weg entlangeilte und dabei immer wieder über halb verrostete Tonnen oder achtlos weggeworfenen Müll stolperte. Doch so groß die Gefahr auch war, irgendwo hängenzubleiben oder auszurutschen und sich womöglich ernsthafte Verletzungen zuzuziehen, Sam dachte gar nicht daran, sein Tempo zu verlangsamen.

Er war auf der Jagd.

Sie hatten die Bestie – einen furchterregenden Schatten mit leuchtenden Augen und schwarzen Schwingen – nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gesehen, nicht lange genug, um herausfinden zu können, um was für eine Kreatur es sich handelte, weshalb sie mehr schlecht als recht auf die Jagd vorbereitet gewesen waren.

Doch all das war nicht länger von Bedeutung gewesen, als das Ding die einzige Grenze überschritten hatte, die niemand, absolut _niemand_ , überschreiten durfte:

Es hatte Dean entführt.

Und Sam würde nicht ruhen, bis er ihn zurückbekommen hatte.

Die Gasse mündete in einen weiten, offenen Platz, der um diese Uhrzeit wie ausgestorben dalag. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite erhob sich der hohe Turm einer Kirche und warf seinen Schatten auf das Pflaster. Die Fenster der umliegenden Gebäude waren dunkel, lediglich in dem Fenster über dem Eingang der Kirche leuchtete ein einzelnes Licht.

Sam zögerte kurz, doch die Sorge um seinen Bruder war größer und entschlossen verließ er die Sicherheit der Gasse und trat auf den Platz hinaus.

Kaum hatte er jedoch die Hälfte des Weges zur Kirche zurückgelegt, da hörte er über sich das Rauschen gigantischer Schwingen.

Sam packte sein Gewehr fester, bevor er innehielt und zum Himmel hinaufsah. Für einen Augenblick war es finster, als Wolken sich vor den Mond schoben und Dunkelheit sich über die Stadt legte.

Dann riss das Wolkenmeer mit einem Mal wieder auf, und im selben Moment landete die Kreatur nur wenige Meter vor Sam auf dem Platz.

Blau leuchtende Augen sahen ihm aus einem nur allzu vertrauten Gesicht entgegen und Sam lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er erkannte, dass er sich geirrt hatte.

Sein Bruder war nicht von einem Monster entführt worden.

Sein Bruder _war _ das Monster.

„Hallo Sam“, sagte Dean – nein, das _Ding_ , das in Dean drinsteckte.

„Lass ihn gehen“, flehte Sam und ließ seine Waffe sinken. Was auch geschah, er würde seinem Bruder nicht wehtun. „Der Kampf ist vorüber.“

„Ist er das?“, fragte der Engel und hob eine Augenbraue. „Wird er das jemals sein?“

„Ich schwöre, ich tue alles, was du willst, wenn du ihn nur gehen lässt“, erwiderte Sam und legte demonstrativ sein Gewehr auf den Boden.

Doch Michael lachte nur, ein unheimlicher Laut, dem jegliche Wärme fehlte.

„Du kannst ihn nicht retten, Sam. Er hat bereits ja gesagt.“

„Warum?“, fragte Sam. „Wie konnte Dean nach allem, was passiert ist, das nur tun? Nach allem, was wir geopfert haben, damit er es nie sagen muss?“

Oh, und plötzlich wünschte sich Sam seinen Bruder mehr als alles andere zurück, um mit den Fäusten gegen seine Brust zu schlagen und ihn zu fragen, was er sich nur dabei _gedacht _ hatte, wie er ihre Prinzipien und all die Freunde, die ihr Leben für diesen Kampf gegeben hatten, nur jemals so hatte verraten können...!

Und als hätte Michael seinen Wunsch erhört, verschwand plötzlich das blaue Leuchten aus Deans Augen und im nächsten Moment sah Sam in die klaren Augen seines Bruders.

„Warum...?“, fragte Dean leise und wenn es nicht seine hohle, leblose Stimme war, die Sam das Herz brach, dann waren es seine nächsten Worte:

„Weil es das war, was ich wollte, Sammy.“

~*~

 

Keuchend fuhr Sam von seinem schweißgetränkten Bettlaken hoch.

Die Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab, raubte ihm jeglichen Orientierungspunkt und für einen Moment war er kurz davor, in Panik zu verfallen. Doch dann spürte er das sanfte Schaukeln des Bodens unter seinen Füßen und erinnerte sich wieder daran, wo er sich befand: weit entfernt vom Bunker, auf einem alten Kahn in den Sümpfen Louisanas – ihrem Zufluchtsort, an dem sie sich eine neue Heimat geschaffen hatten, nachdem Michael die sichtbaren und unsichtbaren Schutzwälle des Bunkers mit einer Leichtigkeit durchbrochen hatte, als würde er ein Kartenhaus umstoßen.

Bobby war derjenige gewesen, der den ausrangierten Frachter wieder seetauglich gemacht hatte, als hätte er in der apokalyptischen Parallelwelt seinen Lebtag nie etwas anderes getan. _Dieser _ Bobby war sogar noch versierter im Umgang mit Fahrzeugen jeglicher Art, als der Bobby, der Sam und Dean hatte aufwachsen sehen. Aber man lernte vermutlich eine Menge, wenn man täglich um sein Leben kämpfen musste.

Sam tastete in der Dunkelheit nach der Wasserflasche neben seinem Bett und leerte sie in einem Zug, nachdem er mit zitternden Fingern den Deckel abgeschraubt hatte.

Nach und nach verflüchtigten sich die letzten Erinnerungen an seinen Traum, bis am Ende alles, was blieb, die unnatürlich blau leuchtenden Augen seines Bruders waren, sowie seine letzten Worte.

_ Weil es das war, was ich wollte, Sammy. _

Es war nur ein Alptraum gewesen, den sein Unterbewusstsein zusammengesponnen hatte, und dennoch fragte sich Sam für einen Moment ernsthaft, ob an der Bemerkung nicht etwas dran gewesen war. Jahrelang hatte Dean sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, Michael Einlass zu gewähren, doch wie viel Kraft hatte ihn dieser Kampf tatsächlich gekostet? Wie lange konnte man einem Erzengel standhalten – wie lange konnte man _nein _ sagen, bis man des ständigen Widerstandes müde wurde und einfach aufgab...?

Doch nein, Sam kannte seinen Bruder besser; er wusste, dass Dean niemals einfach so aufgeben würde.

Michael hatte ihn angelogen, hatte mehr genommen, als ihm versprochen worden war, nachdem Dean ihm einmal den kleinen Finger gereicht hatte. Und nun wollte er seine Hülle nicht mehr hergeben und hielt ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzer in ihr gefangen.

Doch Michael war nur ein weiterer Mistkerl in einer langen Reihe von Mistkerlen, und Sam würde früher oder später einen Weg finden, seinen Bruder zurückzuholen. Bisher hatte er schließlich _immer _ einen Weg gefunden.

Ein rhythmisches, metallisches Klacken aus einer der Nachbarkabinen riss Sam aus seinen Gedanken.

Zielstrebig griff er nach der Schnur der Stehlampe neben seinem Bett und zog einmal kurz daran, und im nächsten Moment erhellte kaltes, weißes Licht seine spärlich eingerichtete Kabine.

Sam rieb sich die Augen und warf dann einen Blick aus dem Bullauge über seinem Bett. Dem nebelverhangenen Himmel über dem Bayou nach zu schließen war es noch immer tiefste Nacht, er konnte also erst wenige Stunden geschlafen haben.

Immerhin. In den ersten paar Nächten nach dem Kampf gegen Luzifer hatte er kaum ein Auge zugetan, bis ihn die Erschöpfung schließlich nach ein paar Tagen übermannt hatte und er auf dem Deck fast zusammengebrochen war. Danach hatte Mary ihm wortlos ein paar Schlaftabletten in die Hand gedrückt und ihn so lange mit unnachgiebigem Blick angestarrt, bis Sam ergeben die Tabletten genommen und sich ins Bett gelegt hatte.

Seitdem hatte es noch weitere, unruhige Nächte gegeben, doch es waren mittlerweile weniger geworden.

Das Klacken wiederholte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen, und schließlich schwang Sam die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf, um nachzusehen, was es verursachte. Er kannte mittlerweile all die nächtlichen Geräusche auf dem Kahn und konnte sie zuordnen, doch auf das Klacken konnte er sich keinen Reim machen. Nach kurzem Zögern griff er nach der Eisenstange, die neben der Tür seiner Kabine an der Wand lehnte, und trat in den Gang hinaus.

Ein Dutzend weitere Kabinen reihten sich beiderseits des Gangs aneinander. Mary wohnte direkt gegenüber von Sam, auch wenn sie die meiste Zeit an Deck oder auf Missionen verbrachte und ihr Zimmer für gewöhnlich leer stand. Daneben befand sich die Kabine von Bobby, dann kam die von Charlie, von Maggie, von Ryan und all den anderen Mitgliedern des Widerstandes, die beschlossen hatten, zu bleiben.

Neben Sams Kabine lag hingegen die von Castiel, darauf folgte die von Jack.

Aus letzterer ertönte auch das leise Klacken, das er gehört hatte.

Sam zögerte kurz, bevor er die Eisenstange auf den Boden legte und an die Tür klopfte.

„... herein“, hörte er dumpf Jacks Stimme.

Sam drückte die Klinke hinunter und trat ein.

Jack sah Sam nicht an, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und mitten im Raum stehenblieb. Sein Blick war stattdessen auf den Bleistift gerichtet, der zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden lag, und seine Miene trug einen unglücklichen Ausdruck.

„Was ist los, Jack?“, fragte Sam und setzte sich neben den jungen Mann aufs Bett.

„Ich...“, begann Jack und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er es erneut versuchte: „Ich schaffe es einfach nicht.“

Sam hob eine Augenbraue. „Was schaffst du nicht?“

„Ihn zum Schweben zu bringen“, sagte Jack. Er bückte sich und griff nach dem Bleistift, nur um ihn kurz darauf mit einem klackenden Geräusch auf den Metallboden fallen zu lassen. Hilflos hob er den Kopf und sah Sam an. „Es war die erste und einfachste Übung, die ich beherrscht habe, als ich damals lernte, meine Kräfte zu kontrollieren, doch mittlerweile... mittlerweile kann ich nicht einmal mehr das.“

Bitterkeit hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen.

„Wofür bin ich _gut_ , Sam, wenn ich nicht länger meine Kräfte habe...?“

Sam blinzelte. Die Frage traf ihn völlig unerwartet.

„Ich befürchte, ich verstehe nicht“, erwiderte er vorsichtig. „Warum denkst du, du musst für etwas ‚gut sein‘? Du bist ein _Mensch _ und kein Werkzeug, das man nach Belieben benutzt; du bist weit mehr als nur die Kräfte, mit denen du geboren wurdest, Jack. – So viel mehr.“

„Bin ich das?“, fragte Jack niedergeschlagen. „Wir sehen uns mit einem übermächtigen Feind konfrontiert, und wir haben den einzigen Vorteil verloren, den wir je hatten: _mich_. Wie sollen wir Michael jetzt besiegen? Wie können wir Dean jemals wieder zurückholen...?“

Seine Schultern bebten und Sam konnte sehen, wie sehr ihm sein innerer Konflikt zu schaffen machte. Er wusste schon seit Wochen, dass Jack Probleme hatte, sich an seine Sterblichkeit zu gewöhnen, doch erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr der junge Mann unter seiner Hilflosigkeit _litt_.

„Jack...“, sagte er sanft und legte einen Arm um die Schultern des anderen. „Das ist nicht das Ende; geh nicht so hart mit dir ins Gericht. Jeder auf diesem Schiff ist dankbar für deine Unterstützung.“

Jack schloss die Augen und schmiegte das Gesicht an Sams Hals.

„Das sagst du nur, damit ich mich nützlich fühle“, meinte er.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das sage ich, weil es _stimmt_ “, erwiderte er leise und kämmte mit den Fingern sanft durch Jacks Haare. „Ob Kräfte oder nicht, du bist weiterhin derselbe warmherzige, einfühlsame, mutige und intelligente junge Mann, den ich damals kennengelernt habe. Du bist immer noch der erfahrene Jäger, der mit uns gegen Monster gekämpft und Unschuldige beschützt hat, und du hast noch immer dein Herz am rechten Fleck. All diese Dinge hat dir selbst Luzifer nicht nehmen können, Jack.“

Der junge Mann nickte schwach, wobei er ein leises Schniefen von sich gab. Sam drehte das Gesicht zur Seite und presste einen Kuss auf Jacks Haare.

„Glaub mir, wir werden ihn besiegen, wie lange es auch dauern mag“, fuhr er dann fort. „Und ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass du einen wichtigen Beitrag dazu leisten wirst, Jack. Also Kopf hoch... es wird wieder besser werden.“

Er spürte, wie Jack erneut nickte.

„Du glaubst tatsächlich daran“, murmelte der junge Mann.

_Weil ich muss_ , dachte Sam wehmütig, bevor er entgegnete:

„Das tue ich, Jack.“

Jack hob den Kopf.

„Sam...“, sagte er leise, und seine Augen waren voller Zuneigung und Vertrauen. „Danke. Vielleicht war ich wirklich zu voreilig, einfach so aufzugeben... Doch jetzt glaube ich, dass es vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung gibt.“

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Sams Lippen.

„Dann habe ich mein Ziel erreicht.“

Sie sahen einander für einen Moment an – _zu nahe, viel zu nahe, und doch nicht nahe genug_ – dann hob Jack eine Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über Sams Unterlippe.

„Sam...“

Die Art und Weise, wie er seinen Namen flüsterte, ließ Sam alle Bedenken, die er bislang in Hinsicht auf ihre Beziehung gehabt hatte, über Bord werfen, und er nahm das Gesicht des Jungen in die Hände und küsste ihn.

Dieses Mal war es keiner der vorsichtigen, keuschen Küsse, die sie bisher ausgetauscht hatten. Dieser Kuss war voller Begehren und Verzweiflung und Intention. Und als Jack sich schließlich mit roten Lippen und glasigem Blick wieder von ihm löste, zögerte Sam nicht, mit den Lippen seinen Hals hinabzuwandern und ein rotes Mal an seinem Halsansatz zu hinterlassen.

„Sam...“, wisperte Jack und schlang haltsuchend die Arme um ihn, während Sam ihn nach und nach entkleidete. „Sam...!“

„Ich bin hier, Jack“, entgegnete Sam mit rauer Stimme, während er Jacks Schlüsselbein küsste und mit den Fingerkuppen rau über seine Brustwarzen rieb, bis sie sich hart aufgerichtet hatten und Jack bei jeder weiteren Berührung ein leises Keuchen von sich gab.

Es war ein Laut, von dem Sam nicht genug bekommen konnte und der ihn trunken vor Leidenschaft und Hingabe für den jungen Mann machte, und er jagte dem Geräusch nach und küsste und streichelte all die verborgenen Stellen von Jacks Körper, die ihm einmal mehr ein Stöhnen entlockten.

Am Bund seiner Boxershorts hielt Sam jedoch inne und der Nebel, der sich über sein Bewusstsein gelegt hatte, lichtete sich wieder etwas.

„Jack“, sagte er und sah auf den jungen Mann herab, der vor ihm auf dem Bett lag, „ist es okay, wenn ich...?“

„Ich schwöre, wenn du jetzt aufhörst, dann werfe ich dich auch ohne Kräfte gegen die Wand“, drohte Jack mit schwachem Lächeln, und Sam lachte auf.

„Verstanden“, erwiderte er und beugte sich zu Jack herab, um ihn sanft auf den Mund zu küssen.

Dann machte er da weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte.

Sie sollten mehrere Stunden miteinander verbringen, Stunden, in denen sie nichts anderes taten, als einander zu berühren und auf eine völlig neue, körperliche Art kennenzulernen.

Jack kam unter Sams erfahrenen Händen zweimal zum Höhepunkt, und nachdem sein Herzschlag sich wieder beruhigt hatte und seine Gliedmaßen aufgehört hatten zu zittern, trat ein entschlossener Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht und er drückte Sam zurück auf die Matratze, um sich anschließend auf seine Oberschenkel zu setzen und ihn seinerseits mit unerfahrenen, aber nichtsdestotrotz zielstrebigen Berührungen zum Orgasmus zu bringen.

Als ihr Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Befriedigung schließlich gestillt war und sie eng umschlungen auf dem schmalen Bett dösten, ging plötzlich die Tür auf.

„Der Rest der Crew möchte gerne wissen, wie lange ihr noch braucht“, hörten sie eine ungerührte Stimme und Sam griff fluchend nach der Decke und zog sie über sich und Jack. „Das Schiff leitet sämtliche Geräusche weiter und man sagte mir, es wäre – um Bobby zu zitieren – ‚verdammt noch mal erst vier Uhr an einem gottverdammten Sonntag‘.“ 

„Himmel noch mal, Cas!“, erwiderte Sam. „Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen Privatsphäre?!“

Doch der Engel zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du hast nichts, was ich nicht bereits zuvor schon gesehen hätte, Sam Winchester“, sagte er.

„Aber doch nicht in diesem _Kontext_...!“, entgegnete Sam und rieb sich entnervt das Gesicht.

Castiel zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als wäre dieses Detail für ihn nicht weiter relevant, und wandte sich dann an Jack.

„Wenn du vorhast, in Zukunft noch öfter mit Sam diese Dinge zu tun, junger Mann, dann sollten wir vielleicht besser die Zimmer tauschen“, sagte er. „Denn wie ich schon erwähnte: das Schiff leitet Geräusche _sehr _ gut weiter.“

Jack sah ihn fragend an.

Sam seufzte.

„Sex“, murmelte er. „Er meint Sex.“

Jacks Augen weiteten sich verstehend. „Oh!“

Er schlug unverzüglich die Decke zurück und stand auf, um sich anzuziehen, wobei er sich nicht sonderlich daran zu stören schien, nackt vor seinem Adoptivvater zu stehen.

Für Castiel schien damit jedoch eindeutig eine Grenze erreicht zu sein, denn er wandte sich ab.

„Lass dir Zeit, Jack“, rief er über die Schulter. „Es eilt nicht.“

Mit diesen Worten war er wieder verschwunden und hatte die Kabinentür hinter sich geschlossen.

„Er hat Recht“, sagte Sam sanft. „Komm wieder ins Bett und lass uns schlafen. Du musst müde sein.“

Jack hielt inne und dachte nach.

„Ja“, erwiderte er schließlich. „Ich... bin tatsächlich ziemlich müde.“

Er schälte sich wieder aus seinen Sachen und kroch dann zu Sam ins Bett.

„Früher bin ich nie so schnell müde geworden“, murmelte er an Sams Schulter.

Der andere schlang nur wortlos die Arme um ihn und schmiegte die Wange an Jacks Kopf.

_Du wirst lernen, damit zu leben_ , dachte er. _Ich werde es dir zeigen._

Doch bevor Sam seine Gedanken äußern konnte, war Jack bereits eingeschlafen.

Und mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen tat Sam es ihm gleich.


End file.
